


Mapping Ecstasy

by Prophetella



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetella/pseuds/Prophetella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute little PWP with Vague Lover of Turtle Shell Kinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mapping Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> A short 301 word fic with someone who can't get enough turtle... make up your own mental images for which turtle and who is tracing their shell in their sleep.
> 
> Last weeks TMNT_Tuesday Prompt: Maps  
> This week is Addiction. Go write fer it!! [[link]](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://community.livejournal.com/tmnt_tuesdays/profile)
> 
> PG
> 
> ALSO-- time to vote for the AFFA's... PLEASEPLEASSEPLEASE!

A short and sweet PwP involving loved anon turtle(s?).

* * *

There are some turtles that actually are called by the breed name 'Map' but the map of the shell below me has my complete focus this night. So often, while they slept the littlest touch could send them awake and in a self-defensive pose. Except on the shell. Only there could a feather touch linger, no more heavy than the blanket pulling across the same shell, without arousing fear and defense from the lifelong ninjas. And in the time that it took for sleep hazed minds to realize the touches were personal, living and continuous, there comes a sense of following a trail blindly with the fingers. Tracing a map to a land of pleasures below and leading to where only secrets whisper of happy, joy-filled moments to remember. These quiet moments to touch. 

A soft shift shows that no ninja will ever ignore concerted efforts at seeking their secrets. Being discovered means a soft caress across the skin will not arouse armed repercussions. "Wha'are you doing, huh?" Sleep heavy eyes peer deeply as the words come out in weakened form with a voice not ready to sacrifice comfort and touch for battle readiness, never mind the years of training to the contrary. My shrug only gets a knowing smile looking past the hand rubbing circles on his shoulder. It's not as if this is the first time I have been caught doing this. "Well, I'm up. Maybe time to return the favor, hmm?" 

My encouraging smile is soon gone under a near assault of passion. Our bodies creating motions that make every drop of sweat a piece of ambrosia escaping secret tender moments to return to the gods. I can never say that I am mapping ecstasy and each time it leads to this, so why would I ever stop?


End file.
